


Family Drabbles

by Origami_Roses, The Gleeful Dragon (Origami_Roses)



Category: Original Work - nonfiction, original work - biography
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family fun, Gen, parenting, puns, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/The%20Gleeful%20Dragon
Summary: Short little anecdotes and snapshots of my crazy little family.The usual cast includes:Me (yeah, me.)MH (My Honey)K1, K2, K3 (kids 1, 2 and 3, respectively)GM (Grandma)GP (Grandpa)NN (Nainai = other grandma)YY (Yeye = other grandpa)
Kudos: 4





	1. ... and here I thought vegetables were harmless ...

**Author's Note:**

> actual conversation with my kids.

The scene: in the car, driving home from somewhere or another. It's been a long day. 

K2: "What's a vegetable that starts with 'K'?" _(We play a number of alphabet-based games. Though random, this is not an exceptionally weird question.)_

Me: "um... Kelp"

{muffled giggles are heard}

K2: "The Kelp Kale Klub - we put the 'cult' in agri **cult** ure!" 

*facepalm 

...yep. They have entered the Age of Puns. That's my life. (And yes, kelp came to my mind before kale or kohlrabi as a 'K' vegetable.)


	2. That's Entertainment

The scene: at dinner, the usual snarky one-upmanship of silly insults among the kids ensues...

K3 to K1: "You're not a clown; you're the whole circus."  
K1 "Hah! I'm the whole entertainment industry!"  
K2 "So... you're Mickey Mouse?"

Me {dies laughing}


	3. Definitions

The scene: cleaning up after dinner. random vocabulary jokes ensue...

K2: "Flamboyant - showy or flashy. Flambe'ant - showy flashy food!

K2: "Pseudonym - a fake name. Pseudonymph - a fake fairy  
K1: Maybe that explains tree-huggers?"


	4. ...a snake by any other name?...

The scene: Saturday morning, deciding what to do for fun after chores are all done

K3: Can we watch that funny anaconda movie you told us about?  
Me: Anaconda movie?? _(The only Anaconda movie I can think of a) doesn't count as a comedy, and b) I am quite certain I haven't even mentioned it to my kids)_  
K3: Yeah! The funny one!  
Me: ...  
Me: ...  
Me: ...Do you mean Monty _Python_?  
K3: Yeah! I knew it was a big snake!


	5. Chapter 5

~Overheard~

K1: So mom and dad are like programmers, and I'm a program and you _{K2}_ are an app and -  
K3: I'm a virus!!! 

_{I'd be a bit more worried about K3's self image if there hadn't been such gleeful smugness in that declaration...}_


	6. Language Barrier?

The scene: a lazy interlude, lounging on the couch

MH: "Apple just updated their software. They have a new free translation app!"

MH: *spends the next half hour looking up dirty words and phrases in three different languages*

Me: "You are worse than a five year old who just discovered potty jokes."

MH: *proceeds to translate 'potty'*


	7. Food for Thought

The scene: at dinner - snippets of punnery tangentially related to the night's menu

K2:"I heard Alexander the Grape Concord much of Europe... It was quite an ad-vine-ture. Hey, it's nothing to wine about! Very im-press-ive, in fact.

*****

K2: "He's not very gourd-looking... One may even call him Squashimoto."

K3: "Ugh, leaf us alone. You butternut make any more puns."


End file.
